LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 25 - The World of Nightmares Part 2, Cosmo's Fears
(Meanwhile back in the real world, Tails rushes into the room Sonic and Cosmo are sleeping in, fearful that something is happening to them. A small amount of relief when he finds nothings changed but the fear is still there) Tails: They're okay. At least they look okay. But I have no idea what's going on in their dreams. They could be suffering. Hmm... Maybe I can link my machine that sent Sonic into Cosmo's dream to the monitor I can see what's going on. (Tails begins work on setting the monitor up to the machine being extra careful not to break anything) Tails: All right now if I put this wire this should... There! (Tails turns on the monitor and sees both Sonic and Cosmo) Tails: It worked! Now I can see what's happening! But where are they? And where are they going? (Back with Sonic and Cosmo) Cosmo: So aliens have attacked Mobius as well? Sonic: Yeah. This Sarah Kerrigan seems want to whip out humans for her boss this "General Tor" guy. Cosmo: So both Myotismon and aliens have taken over our world? What has happened? Sonic: Well, the one good thing is Sarah and Myotismon are not friends. They are fighting each other trying to take over this world. Not sure who I should be worried about though. And I still can't believe all this happened the second I chose to leave Mobius... Cosmo: Sonic, you had no way of knowing this would happen. Its not your fault. Sonic: I know, Cosmo... (They continue on walking) Sonic: You know its been pretty quiet... Cosmo: Yes. It has... Sonic: You would think Freddy would have done something by now... Cosmo: You think he's leading us to a trap? Sonic: I don't know but- (Explosion) Sonic: Ugh! What the!? (Sonic and Cosmo both see glowing red eyes from the smoke caused by the explosion) Cosmo: I think we've found Freddy's trap! Sonic: Sending a bunch of freaks after us? Bring it on!! (The smoke clears up and the two see what was in there. Brown colored robots that look like animal. The glowing red eyes change to purple) Cosmo: (Gasps) Sonic: No way! Cosmo: The Metarex... Sonic: How did he know about Metarex? (Looks at Cosmo) Cosmo? Cosmo are you all right. (Cosmo begins to have Horrible memories of the Metarex begin flashing before Cosmo. Fear begins to take hold of her as she remembers the things they have done) Sonic: Cosmo!? (The Metarex then begin attacking and Sonic then begins to fight them off) (Back in the real world Tails is watching the whole thing) Tails: The Metarex?! Freddy has the power to create someone's greatest fears in the dream world. He must learned from Myotismon that this is one Cosmo! He's gonna try and kill with the Metarex! (Tails continues watching as Sonic fights off wave after wave after wave Metarex but Sonic is starting to get swarmed) Tails: Sonic! (Back in the dream world Sonic tries to keep fighting but so many Metarex were able to get a hold of Sonic. Another pitch black abyss appears near them. They move toward the abyss with Sonic and they throw him into it) Sonic: AAAAHHHHHHH!!! Cosmo: Sonic!! (Tries to run after Sonic but a Metarex soldier gets in her way. Cosmo finds herself surrounded by the Metarex. Fear continues you take of her as she knows she can't fight them) To be continued..... Category:What If Adventures Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Side Stories Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius